Broken Heart and Mind: The 75th Hunger Games
by Thejokker'scoming
Summary: Katniss and Peeta won last years Games and now rebels are starting to spark back to life. Instead of having victors compete, the twist this year states that every mentor's life is connected to their tribute. No surprise than that Primrose was reaped this year and her mentor is Peeta. Submit your tribute and see if they can save the spark. SYOT 21/24
1. Chapter 1

_"To remind us that a good mentor can mean the difference between life and death in the arena, this year, the mentor's lives will be linked with their tributes"_

* * *

Yes, I am doing a joint SYOT but I thought I would do a mini one by myself too. When I say mini, I mean mini...let me explain.

I feel a lot of characters get lost and never develop to their full potential due to them having to compete with so many other amazing characters. This is not the writer's fault, they have to give every tribute the same amount of attention. Due to this (and the fact that twenty four different characters is a lot of work), I have decided to only allow eleven OC's to be submitted to this story. This means that I can focus on them and they will have time to develop and turn into very fleshed out tributes/characters.

As you have guessed, The 74th Hunger Games happened the same way it did in the book. This means that rebellion is in the air but The Capital has a different twist to try and kill the spark. This year, it has been rigged so Primrose Everdeen is the District twelve female and with the twist being that if the tribute dies, their mentor dies, it is no surprise that her mentor is Peeta. President Snow plans to kill the sparks sister and her lover. Will he succeed with his plan and even if he does, will the spark really die? Only your tribute can decide.

Here is the tribute list. Any spots that are not filled, they are the ones you can submit tributes. Most are females but their are a few male spots in there. The name in the bracket is their mentor. They are the same victors picked for these Games in the books.

District 1:

Male: Katra Bee- 17 (Cashmere Veux)

Female: RESERVED (Gloss Veux)

District 2:

Male: Kanth Hickey- 17 (Enobaria Marson)

Female: Alexis Griffith- 17 (Brutus Volunt)

District 3:

Male: Corcast Johnson- 16 (Wiress Drinkle)

Female: (Beetee Latier)

District 4:

Male: Braton Fields- 17 (Annie Cresta * _there was no volunteering this time*)_

Female: (Finnick Odair)

District 5:

Male: Chudiaus Belamy- 16 (Amatia Jones)

Female: Betios Jackson- 16 (Gallus Angel)

District 6:

Male: Askoos Beves- 18 (Bruttia Sky)

Female: (Titus Bromwell)

District 7:

Male: Briyious Sylvester- 18 ( Johanna Mason)

Female: Adella Dailen- 15 (Blight Mathers)

District 8:

Male: Loreos Boden- 16 (Cecelia Brey)

Female: Tabitha Grives- 18 (Woof Chuckson)

District 9:

Male: Branios Lake- 18 (Arria Fields)

Female: Hatita Frost- 18 (Lucius Fickle)

District 10:

Male: Reserved (Calavia Watson)

Female: Reserved (Kriston Woods)

District 11:

Male: RESERVED (Seeder Huckton)

Female: Chlose Legg- 16 (Chaff Markson)

District 12:

Male: Zanthian Lithe- 17 (Katniss Everdeen)

Female: Primrose Everdeen- 13 (Peeta Mellark)

Just remember, only a few would be rebels but not everyone. You put for character development that they become one in the Arena. And your characters can be killed off early on. Just because I wan't eleven OC's doesn't mean that they will all make it into the top twelve. If you submit a crippled twelve year old boy, chances are he is going to die early on. I will take them as far as I can but when it starts becoming unrealistic, then they have to go. So I hope you submit some tributes ^^


	2. Down to Hell

_**"Now I'm thinking violently because I feel my country went and lied to me. It's bringing out a whole new fucking side of me"**_

 **Collete Busattil- Aged 17- District 10:**

I sat on the edge of the bed, my bare legs hanging over the edge with my feet placed on the cold wooden floor. The cold air stabbed at my naked body but I didn't care anymore, why would I. My life had become so low that I was now sleeping with old, creepy peacekeepers just to keep myself alive. If it wasn't for the hole in between my legs, I would of been killed long before now.

I looked around the plain, dark room that held nothing but a double bed and a small set of chester draws. This room was only used for when a pretty inmate came around, even if they pretended it was for people on the night shift. Even looking like this, it was better than any cell they placed me in.

I stood up and walked over to the small window that was on the other side of the room. The window overlooked a sprawling ranch that lay just over the walls of the prison I had been condemned to. I didn't even belong here, I wouldn't have killed anyone without a reason. I had no other choice.

I spent my life under my mother's control, she let them men rape me when I was just seven and for what? A bottle of rum? to my mother, me and my sister, Yasmine, didn't even amount to a shit stain on the floor. She deserved that knife to the throat and I would kill her a hundred times more. Who let's a nine year old girl get raped and killed only to get more upset about not getting there payment. I did it for me and Yasmine.

My mother taught me that there was such thing as love, just lust. I wanted to be loved but I knew no one ever could. Who could love something as messed up as me, the only one who did was my sister and she is gone.

I looked over to the man in the bed who had bought ownership of me for the night. I could easily slit his throat and try to escape tonight, it wasn't like I was in a cell or anything. I knew I wouldn't get far though and it would only give them reason to execute me faster. Nah, my escape was coming tomorrow.

Even as a convict, I was still forced to go into the reapings and my name was still put in the great ball of death. I would volunteer and there is nothing they can do about it until the arena. Sure, if I won, I would be cleared of my charges but that wasn't why I was volunteering. There is a 99% chance of shit storm and it's coming The Capitals way.

"I am going to hell" I laughed "who's coming with me?" I whispered to the silver moon in the midnight sky.

 **Yeah...this is a dark chapter for a dark character but trust me, she is very interesting. I gave her a chapter here because I needed a filler and this describes her backstory better than the reaping's would. I can do this for all tributes if you like. Her looks will be described more in the reaping chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 _ **-What do you think of Collette?**_

 _ **-How will you character act around her and what will they think of her?**_

 **I still need some characters so if you know anyone who want's to submit, please tell them about this story.**

 **-Thanks for reading (sorry it was short) ^^**


	3. The Arena (Infomation)-

So, this chapter is telling you about the Arena. I didn't want to reveal this until the bloodbath but I felt that the work I would of put into making the Arena correct would be lost in the action. The Arena is not the same as the one in the movie because that one was built to be destroyed. As this is branching off from the books, I feel I can change the Arena. I have done it where Snow wants the two from twelve dead more than anything and rebellious tributes silenced. The whole idea of this twist is to get Katniss, Peeta and Primrose killed so it only makes sense that they would create an Arena that people from twelve would have little chance in. A lot of outer Districts are rebelling too so they want a Career to win so the Arena is also suited to most of the Career's needs. Now, if you submit an outer District tribute or a District twelve tribute, they are not dead. The head Gamemaker is still Plutarch Heavensbee so you never know, the odds might still be in their favour ;)

Now, the Arena (if you have seen the cover, you most likely have guessed). For The 75th Annual Hunger Games and Third Quarter Quell, the Arena is the African grasslands.

I am going to give so information on it but there will still be some surprises for the Bloodbath.

 **There is two seasons the Arena could be based around:**

 **The dry:** The dry season is long, lasting from October through March. This season is very dry and only about four inches of rain falls during the entire season. It is during this season that water holes dry up and you see animals sneaking in to get a sip of water while trying to avoid crocodiles waiting to attack them.

 **The wet:** The wet season (summer) is very different from the dry season. Between fifteen and twenty five inches of rainfall on the savannas during this time. It can rain for many hours non-stop. It gets very hot and humid on the grasslands during this season and as this hot air rises it hits cooler air causing rain.

You will have to wait till the bloodbath to find out what season the Arena is in.

 **Plants:**

-River bushwillow - This shrub has leaves that change colors with the change in the seasons. It blossoms a yellowish flower that has a poisonous fruit.

-Okra - This plant has yellow or white flowers and can grow over six feet tall. The okra produces fruit that can be eaten.

-Bermuda Grass - This grass makes a thick mat on the ground and can survive through droughts.

-Thorny Trees - These trees include the senegal gum acacia, umbrella thorn acacia and the whistling thorn acacia.

-Other trees - The non-thorny trees, baobab, manketti, candelabra, and the Jackalberry tree are also found on the African grasslands.

 **NO TRIBUTES WILL KNOW THESE PLANTS!** Remember that, they might be able to tell the difference between the poisonous and edible fruit but other than that, they will have no idea. This was directed more at Primrose as The Capital know that she uses plants to heal herself and other people so they took that away.

 **Animals/mutts:**

There are an abundance of animals found on the grasslands that are all well equipped to withstand the extreme conditions. These animals are dependent on each other to keep the environment in balance. Savanna animals are all in a constant search for food and water. Some of these animals are listed below.

Lions - can grow up to ten feet long. They live in groups called prides. The males are larger than the females and have a shaggy mane.

African elephants - are the largest land mammals on earth and can weigh up to twenty thousand pounds.

Cheetahs- are the fastest land animals in the world. In short spurts they can reach a speed of seventy miles per hour.

Zebras - roam the savanna in large herds eating grass. Their senses are very keen which helps them avoid being caught by predators.

Cape buffalo - This aggressive large bovine is very unpredictable and dangerous. They kill over two hundred people on average every year. It is a popular target for hunting safaris.

Giraffes - are the tallest animals in the world reaching up to twenty feet tall. Their long necks help them reach the leaves at the tops of trees where other animals cannot reach. One of their favorite trees to eat leaves from is the acacia.

Now, these animals might be mutated...they might not be...you will have to wait and see.

* * *

If the Arena is in the dry season, the land will have very short grass and almost everything, plant wise, will be dead. Fire's are common and the Animals are more likely to hunt the tributes due to most grazing animals like Zebras and Buffalo will not be there. There will only be one body of water and that will be very small, it will also be guarded by crocodiles.

If the Arena is in the wet season, the land with have very long grass that tributes could crouch and hide in but it means the mutt's can sneak up on them. Less animals will hunt them due to the grazing animals being there. Plants will be all over the place and the tree's will be covered in leaves. There will be many bodies of water but most will be murky and very dangerous to drink from. They will be crowded too and tributes will have to compete to even get a sip. It is very hot so dehydration will most likely be very common. Storms are very common.

The Capital want's a Career to win so thats why the Arena has open spaces. Most training centre's train their students in a close and long range weapon. Most outer Districts are only good in close combat so by having a Arena like this, they hoped that it would give the Careers the upper hand.

I had this Arena in mind from the start so if it puts your tribute at a disadvantage, don't think I did because I don't like them. The Arena is designed to put everyone at a disadvantage just some end up taking a bigger blow than others. Also, remember, it is The Hunger Games, anything can happen. Peeta was at a disadvantage in his Games, he hadn't been in a woods before yet, he survived them.

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think to the arena:**

 **What do you think your tribute's reaction to the arena would be:**

 **Please stick with me on this, when the story is finished, it will make sense i promise.**

-Thanks for reading.


End file.
